If I Had You
by WhiteFrost25
Summary: When a slumber party dare becomes a fashion nightmare for one Kurt Hummel, goth clothing and ark makeup make for a very interesting school day. Especially when Mike Chang, known for his attraction to local Goth Tina Cohen-Chang, locks his eyes on Kurt! Will romance blossom? Or will Kurt's hatred of the Gothic fashion drive Mike away before he can win his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt sat on Rachel's bed with Mercedes as they watched Funny Girl. "You know, I'm in love with Musicals as much as the next gay, but can we do something else? We watch this movie every time we're dumb enough to come back here."

Mercedes nodded her agreement. Rachel looked at them in horror.

"What are you saying? Funny Girl is quite possibly the greatest Musical of all time, and you don't want to watch it?"

Mercedes and Kurt exchanged a look. "No, we don't," they said in unison.

Rachel scowled but turned off the TV. "Well what do you want to do instead?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I'm just happy we don't have to listen to any more show tunes."

Kurt considered a moment. "How about we play truth or dare? It's a classic party game, and it would give us a good laugh."

Mercedes smiled faintly. "Sure. That'll work."

Rachel grinned. "Ooh! I love Truth or Dare! Do me first!"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm. "Okay… Rachel, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Mercedes thought a little before smirking. "What is Finn like in bed?"

Rachel blushed. "Um… He's… really gentle, and sweet, and…" she sighed dreamily. "Amazing."

"Okay, I'd rather not hear about my stepbrother's sexual ability, if you don't mind," said Kurt, slightly disgusted. "Bad Mercedes, bad." Mercedes stuck her tongue out at him.

Rachel turned to Kurt. "Okay, Kurt- Truth or Dare?"

Kurt looked at the ceiling, thinking. He was almost certain their truth questions would involve Blaine, and he was NOT sharing details of their intimacy with Rachel. "Dare."

Rachel smiled evilly. "I dare you to go to school tomorrow dressed like Tina- in gothic clothing."

Kurt gasped. He should've gone with truth. "Never mind, I pick truth."

Mercedes shook her finger at him. "Not a chance, Kurt. You can't change your answer- and I'm going to laugh so hard when you have to go to school in non-designer clothes."

Kurt glared at her, and then realized what she had said. No Gucci, no Prada, No Alexander McQueen… he thought he would pass out. "I hate you Rachel Berry."

Rachel simply smiled.

Kurt pulled up to McKinley in his car and parked. "Remember, courage." He whispered to himself, never thinking Blaine's advice would apply to his wardrobe.

He opened his door and swung his legs out. From head to toe, Kurt looked Goth. Fabulous and stylish, but still Goth. He wore tall black boots that reached his knees, black skinny jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops, a dark purple t-shirt that he had cut to hang off of one shoulder, and leather fingerless gloves that extended to his elbows. His eyes were accented with cat eye-liner and dark purple eye shadow. Kurt had even styled his hair to cover his left eye partially.

He walked into the building with his head held high, giving anyone who stared a dirty look.

There was one person, however, he didn't glare at. Mike Change, who was chatting with Tina, glanced in Kurt's direction. Tina went on talking, oblivious to Mike's distraction. He stared at Kurt, his brown eyes wandering up and down Kurt's highlighted legs, then up to his eyes.

Kurt blushed, though he raised his eyebrow confidently.

Mike looked like he was going to walk over to Kurt, so Kurt smirked slightly before turning on his heel and strutting to his chemistry class. He sat down in his seat and placed his bag on the table with a flourish.

It seemed like only moments before the bell rang, ending class. Kurt stood and walked to the door. When he stepped into the hallway, he felt a firm yet gentle hand turn him and push him against the wall. Kurt looked up at the owner of the hand, and almost squeaked with shock. There, in all his Asian glory, was Mike, who looked down at Kurt with a strange look in his eyes.

"Kurt," he said simply, chocolate brown eyes smoldering.

Kurt swallowed and stared back into the dancer's eyes. "Yes Mike?"

"Why are you wearing-" his free hand slid up Kurt's leg to his chest before finally pulling back to gesture to Kurt's makeup and hair. "All this?" His low growl was hardly contained in his voice.

"It was a dare. Rachael and Mercedes dared me to dress as a Goth." Kurt kept his voice level, although the tone of Mike's voice combined with his posture were both scaring and exciting him in a way he didn't think he'd ever felt.

Mike said nothing, though he looked around to make sure the halls were clear. Finding no one, Mike turned his attention back to the countertenor he had pressed against the wall. He licked his lips slightly. His intent was obvious, and he leaned down towards Kurt.

"Wait." Kurt stopped him, putting a perfectly manicured hand up in front of Mike's face. "Don't do this, Mike."

Mike pulled back, looking confused. "Why?"

The smaller boy rolled his eyes. "Tina? Remember? Your Girlfriend?"

Mike sighed and lowered the arm he was using to trap Kurt. "Oh. Right."

Kurt frowned at the sound of his voice. "Something wrong in Asian Paradise?"

Mike's lips twitched in an almost smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah. Tina seems to like me, but she's always talking. She never stops, and it's like she doesn't even care if I listen or not."

Kurt thought back to the moment earlier where Tina was completely oblivious to Mike's Kurt based distraction. He couldn't argue with this point. Mike continued.

"Plus she's always complaining. She doesn't like the restaurant I pick for dates. Says I pick her up too late. Or too early. I just-" he paused, shaking his head, "I can't take her anymore. It's too irritating."

"Well you can't have me until you break up with her. And that's only if you manage to win me over." Kurt adjusted his bag and fixed his hair.

Mike frowned again. "Win you over?" he raised his shirt to expose the most lusted after an coveted abs in the whole school. "Aren't these enough?"

Kurt scoffed. "No, Mike. Your abs are NOT enough. I'm not some shallow, sex hungry bitch who'd melt for you just because you have a six pack. And I'm offended you'd think so little of me." He huffed and turned, storming away. Mike called his name, asking him to come back, but Kurt ignored him.

He knew the Goth clothing wasn't a good idea, for him and certainly not Tina.


	2. Chapter 2

There was only so much Kurt could do to avoid Mike throughout the day. Even with Kurt's excellent hiding and running skills, he couldn't avoid Mike during their one shared class- English.

The Asian boy sat in a different seat than his usual aisle desk by the door. Instead, he sat in the neighboring seat to Kurt's usual spot, which was in the back corner by the window. He hadn't noticed Kurt yet, and he tapped his pencil against his palm.

With a small sigh, Kurt set his face into a confident scowl and took his seat beside Mike. "Hello, Mike," he greeted calmly.

Mike turned to him with a serious expression. "Kurt…" he began.

Kurt held up a hand to stop him. "I don't want to hear it. You are dating Tina and that is that."

Mike looked down sadly. "But I don't want Tina…"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And now all of a sudden you want me? Please, Mike. I'm not stupid."

The taller boy frowned. "But I do want you, Kurt. How could I not?" He trailed a long finger up the countertenor's thigh to his hip where he hitched it in one of Kurt's belt loops, pulling the smaller boy closer. "You are beautiful," he whispered in Kurt's ear, his teeth lightly grazing the lobe in a seductive manner.

Despite his best hopes not to, Kurt shivered. Mike smirked.

With an indignant huff, Kurt pushed Mike away. Mike chuckled. Before the Asian boy could try anything else, Kurt's saving grace walked in- Mercedes. She gave Mike a look that was a cross between confusion and irritation. "Dancey-Pants, you're in my seat."

Hands on hips with full sass exuding, Mercedes easily got Mike to move. However, he mouthed "This isn't over," at Kurt before returning to his original spot.

Mercedes raised her eyebrow as she sat down. "What was that all about, white boy?"

Kurt glanced at Mike, who was chatting with Puck, before leaning in close to Mercedes.

"You can't tell Tina," he warned, voice dropping low.

Her eyebrow rose higher, but she nodded. "Spill."

"This Goth clothing is getting to Mike. He claims I'm…" Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "Sexy."

He had to clasp a hand over her mouth to contain the loud gasp she made. Kurt glanced around, and when he was sure no one had noticed, he removed his hand. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"No way!" the soul singer whisper-yelled.

"Way," the countertenor replied.

Mercedes took a deep breath. "That's… Good for you, but bad for Tina…"

Kurt blinked. "What do you mean?" he inquired, referring to the 'good for him' part.

"Well it's every girl's worry that her boyfriend bats for you team, and-"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not that! Why is it good for me?"

"Oh." Mercedes smirked playfully. "That boy has the _finest _abs in the entire school! And he wants you! How is that not a good thing?"

"Because he is dating one of my best friends! I'm not going to betray Tina like that. Hos before Bros, Mercedes. Hos before Bros."

She smiled. "Well, you're a good friend, Kurt. Tina is lucky to have you."

"She sure is," he said with a slight snort.

The next day Kurt had dressed his usual way. Gucci and Prada were a welcome return from the dark attire of the previous day.

When he made it inside, he was yanked by the arm into an empty classroom.

He rubbed his shoulder. "Don't do that, Mike!" he scolded, already able to identify the firmness of the Asian's hands without seeing his face.

The dancer smiled like a child in a candy store, though it faltered a little. "You're not wearing the clothes again…" he said, giving Kurt an adorable pout.

Kurt gave a small scoff. "Of course I'm not. That was a dare, and its not happening again."

"Oh." Mike looked a bit disappointed, but soon his face brightened again and he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close against his fit body. Before the smaller boy could protest, Mike pressed his lips to Kurt's in a slow, sensual, maddening kiss.

Kurt wanted to break away. Oh wait, no he didn't. He needed to break away, but there was no way in hell he wanted to. His body moved on its own, moving his arms around Mike's neck and sighing contentedly. His eyes fluttered shut as the taller boy deepened the kiss. His tongue probed Kurt's lips, requesting entrance. Kurt happily granted it to him, and they moaned when their heated embrace became more sexual.

"Gotta cool down a little…" Kurt thought. He considered what Finn always used, but he didn't understand "Mailman." So instead he thought of girls he knew in unattractive positions. Quinn. Santana. Rachel. Tina.

Oh god Tina. What the hell was he doing? This was Tina's boyfriend, and here he was smooching up a storm like some two-bit ho! With a fortified resolve, he pushed Mike off.

"What is wrong with you?" He challenged.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Me? You were having just as much fun as I was." He smirked. "Which is a lot of fun."

Kurt ran his hands through his hair in disbelief. How could he have done that?

"Why? Why would you do this to Tina?" he said, both to himself and Mike.

Mike chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

Kurt's eyes snapped to Mike's face. "Why not?"

Mike's words were said with a giddy smile, but fell on Kurt's ears like a guillotine.

"I broke up with her."


End file.
